An ophthalmoscope is device used to image the fundus (or eye fundus) and other structures of the eye. This imaging is used to determine the health of the retina and vitreous humor and to evaluate conditions such as hypertension, diabetic retinopathy, and papilledema. The ophthalmoscope device may include a camera that is used to capture the images and a display used to display the images obtained by the ophthalmoscope device. The eye must be aligned properly with the device to capture fundus images.
Typically the ophthalmoscope is a hand-held device or a headband-mounted device that is worn by a caregiver.